A Kiss For Paperwork
by Me2coolNjunk
Summary: Matsumoto's bored and doesn't wnat to help her Captin with the paperwork. What would Hitsugaya do to get the help he needs? Read and find out. Hitsugaya x Matsumoto.


_**Characters don't belong to me. The credit goes to the creators of Bleach!**_

_**Hope you like this one it's my first attempt at romance. I just love Hitsugaya x Matsumoto pairing, but I have trouble writing it for some reason. Let me know what you think. **_

_**Please read, review, and kindly enjoy! **_

I usually get bored when my Captain's busy doing all the paperwork, but for some reason this time I was extremely bored. I ate almost all my snacks I bought in the real world in one hour, and drank all my sake supply last week, so now here I sit with nothing to do.

"Man, I'm sooo bored!" I sighed. The Captain looked up from his paperwork and smiled a mischievous a smile. This kind of act always made me feel like I was in some kind of trouble. 

"Matsumoto, you idiot." He said. "Why are you just sitting there when you could be helping me with all these papers!" I guess he had a point, I really should have volunteered to help, but I just don't want to, so…

"Um, well now that I think of it I have an errand to run." Gotta escape while I still can. He jumped up and down and screamed at the top of his voice, but it was too late I was long gone. I'm an expert when it comes to shunpoing out of the office! But now that I'm free where do I wanna go? Hmmm…Maybe I'll pay Nemu a visit. 

"Hello Matsumoto-san." Said Nemu in her usual emotionless voice, as I came crashing through the window. I swear it was open; Captain Kurotshuchi really shouldn't kill his subordinates for dirty windows. Maybe then they wouldn't be so damn clear!

"Hey Nemu, sorry about the window. Didn't see it there." I tried to gather myself; whenever I fall down of get hit really hard some things fall out of place. It's a nice advantage really when an enemy hits you and is suddenly distracted by…well it's just an advantage is all. But right now it's pretty annoying! 

"Matsumoto-san, you can't stay here." Said Nemu, no hint of anything in her voice. I swear that girl could be a great spy. "Captain Kurotshuchi said no visitor's toda-"

"NEMU!" Said a loud angry voice from down the hall. "I KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE VISITORS IN MY OFFICE!" …I decided it was time to go. 

"Bye Nemu, see ya around!" Quickly shunpoing to safety I decided to head towards the 8th division. Nanao is always busy, but Captain Kyouraku is never too wise to have a drink or two and party. He throws the best parties! Once I was at a party that when I woke up the next day I was missing my socks and for some reason I had a pair of someone's underwear! To this day I don't know who they belong to…I'll defiantly go there.

"Matsumoto-Chan!" Said Captain Kyouraku happily. He's a huge pervert and always greets women with enthusiasm. But I love the guy…for his parties!

"Hey Captain Kyouraku. Is Nanao-san around?" I wanted to make sure the cost was clear.

"No, it's safe to drink. Wanna have a party?" This is why I came. He always knows what to say!

"Of course! Why do you think I'm here!" I went inside and was in the office for only a second when Nanao's angry voice floated up the hall. 

"You'd better not be getting drunk while I'm busy at work down here!" I figured I'd better go back to my own division. It obviously wasn't safe in other divisions right now. 

"See you around Matsumoto-Chan." Said Captain Kyouraku in farewell. I waved and headed back towards the 10th division headquarters. Upon arriving my Captain made wore himself out by jumping around and yelling at me for leaving. He's so cute when he's angry. 

"-AND WHERE DID YOU EVEN GO? I HAD TO DO ALL THE PAPER WORK ALONE! Matsumoto! Are you listening to me?" He yelled. "Why are you smiling? There's nothing funny about this!" 

"Captain, you're just so adorable." Then I thought of Hinamori-chan. I wonder if he's ever kissed her before? I wonder if he's a good kisser. "Captain?" 

"What, Matsumoto." He said, as though preparing for the death sentence. 

"Captain, have you ever kissed someone?" His eyes got big and he stared at me. 

"Why would I kiss someone, Matsumoto? I don't have time to play little kid games like who's got the cooties!" He looked away and frowned. "Kissing isn't important right now, what is important is finishing this paperwork!" I would have left it there if I wasn't so bored. And besides he was responding. Why not poke and prod a few secrets from him? 

"It's ok if you don't know how, Captain. I don't expect someone of your age to-"

"I DO KNOW HOW TO KISS SOMEONE!" I think I hit a nerve with that comment. He turned red from anger, or maybe embarrassment. 

"Well I've never seen you kiss anyone, and no one has ever said that you kiss well, so…" I rolled my eyes and tilted my head to show I didn't believe him. 

"I can kiss! I'm an excellent kisser! You just don't know about it because I've never kissed anyone here." That got my attention. So he had kissed someone, but nobody here. That ruled out Hinamori-chan. 

"So who was the lucky gal that you planted this award winning kiss on?" I asked casually. He didn't answer; he just began to stack papers on his desk. "Oh, com on Captain tell me so I can ask her if you're a good kisser or not." 

"That's none of your business!" He said irritably. "I don't have to prove that to you; you're my vice captain not my girlfriend!" 

"Well aren't I your friend?" I asked innocently. He nodded. "And I'm a girl, so that makes me your girl-friend." He just sighed.

"You know what I mean." He said looking down at the neat stack of papers. "Now help me with these before I kill over." He was trying to change the subject, but I'm not that easy to shake! 

"Maybe if you showed me I'd believe you were a good kisser?" I suggested. "Then I would know for sure." 

"I am not about to kiss you! I've got work to do; I don't have time for these games!" He said agitatedly. I walked to the sofa and patted the seat. 

"Come on Captain come and show me, then I swear I'll help you with the paperwork." I knew he'd hold me to my promise, but it was worth it; getting a free kiss from the Captain is always worth a little paperwork! He thought about it for a minute.

"So what you're saying is, if I kiss you you'll help me with the paperwork? No running off?" I nodded.

"If, that is, you kiss as well as you say you do." That would ensure he didn't try to pass me a peck on the cheek. He frowned; that was probably what he was going to do. Then he stood up and walked over to the sofa. He stood in front of me and looked up. 

"…I'm not…I can't reach you." He said shyly. I sat down on the sofa and placed my hands in my lap. 

"How's this, Capta-" He pushed my hands down by my sides and had climbed up on me so his knees were on either side of me, and he'd done this all in a split seconds time. He then grabbed my wrist with one hand and the other was wrapped around my waist, then he went in fro the kiss. The force of his kiss pushed my head to the back of the sofa; I think he was using his spirit force to weigh me down. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and blew cold air down my throat. It was great! He was an excellent kisser, and he knew it! He pushed me on my back and laid his body over me. 

He moved his hands over my body once, all the while still engaged in a passionate kiss, and then he stopped and stood up. 

"Paperwork." He said. I was in a trance, he won this bet 100 to 1! I spent the next few minutes working without a work, not thinking of anything but that kiss. 

"Captain?" I said, finally regaining my composure. 

"What now, Matsumoto?" 

"I was just wondering…What else do you do well?" 

_**Well there you have it my attempt at a romantic Hitsugaya x Matsumoto story. Not too good is it? Oh well, hope you enjoyed some of it. They're my favorite pairing in Bleach. **_


End file.
